Gastroesophageal reflux is a very common medical problem. However, its pathophysiology is poorly understood. Gastroesophageal reflux during sleep could be potentially very harmful. We intend to perform simultaneous manometric and pH studies of the esophagus along with sleep recording to determine whether gastroesophageal reflux occurs during sleep in normal subjects or patients with reflux esophagitis.